Pas sans toi
by Leiilyx369
Summary: Derek l'aime, mais cet amour peut les détruire. Alors il part. Il le quitte. Maintenant, ils doivent apprendre à vivre sans l'autre.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors voici ma première fiction Sterek, intitulé "Pas sans toi". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Avant de commencer je voudrais remercier mes deux déesses sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas vue le jour. Elles m'ont soutenu, encouragé et aidé. Merci à vous deux, _DianeMoon_ et _Pouki26_. Vous êtes mon inspiration et ma motivation.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"And now, I'm not the one to blame. It's you' or is it me ?_

_[...]_

_And there's no sense in playing games. When you've done all you can do._

_[...]_

_I lose myself in all these fights. I lose my sense in wrong or right._

_[...]_

_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head"_

"La vie n'est pas un jeu". C'est ce que lui répétait souvent sa mère. Il pensait à ce moment là, qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, elle était l'adulte et lui, l'enfant. Et comme n'importe quel enfant, il avait une confiance aveugle en ses parents. Normal vous me direz, ce sont les parents qui nous protègent, nous aident à nous construire, nous consolent et nous aiment. Mais maintenant, il sait que certains dires de sa mère n'étaient que purs mensonges. Tous justes bons pour rassurer l'enfant qu'il était. Il a compris qu'au contraire, la vie est un jeu dont chaque être vivant est un pion. Des marionnettes dans les mains d'une divinité, ou il ne sait quoi, assez capricieuse avec un penchant pour le sadisme.

Sa vie est devenue un château de cartes, dont celles-ci tombent les une après les autres. Les derniers évènements ont balayés ses derniers espoirs d'être véritablement heureux un jour. Maintenant, il ne reste pratiquement plus rien de ce château. Une simple brise pourrait détruire toute sa vie. Mais il n'a pas eu le choix.

Il est devenu maître dans l'art de saper son bonheur, il le sait. Mais comment faire quand votre bonheur peut mener à la perte de l'être aimé ? Comment faire quand à tout instant, vous pouvez perdre la personne, la plus chère à vos yeux ? Et que, bien sûr, tout cela serait de votre faute. Il a pris une décision. Pas la meilleure, mais la seule qui pouvait sauver _sa_ vie. Il sait que ça va être dur. Qu'ils vont en pâtir **tous les deux**. Mais il préfère souffrir et_ le _faire souffrir plutôt qu'essuyer une autre perte. Il a déjà renoncé à une part de lui-même en _le _quittant, alors il ne peut pas _le_ perdre. _Le_ perdre reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort.

L'amour l'a détruit et continue à le détruire de bien des façons. Ses parents l'ont aidé à se construire avec leur amour. Une femme a réussi à le détruire, en lui faisant croire en l'amour. Et puis, _il _l'a rencontré. _Il_ l'a reconstruit, lentement, avec _son _amour. Et aujourd'hui, tout cet amour est là pour mieux le détruire.

_"On s'est construit et j'ai tout détruit_

_On s'est détruit, on a reconstruit_

_On s'est construit, on a tout détruit_

_Je me suis détruit, on a tout détruit_

_On s'est puni"_

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu. Qu'en dis-tu Diane ?**

**Les paroles sont tirées des chansons _"It's not over"_ de Secondhand Serenade et de _"Punishment park" _d'Indochine.**

**Pour toutes réclamations c'est en dessous.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici le premier chapitre...**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ca fais plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ "Défier des machines, narguer des lois. Les foudres divines, çà m'effraie pas_

_Je sais prendre un coup, le rendre aussi_

_[...]_

_J'suis pas victime, j'suis pas colombe. Et pour qu'on m'abîme faut qu'je tombe_

_[...]_

_Je savais le silence depuis longtemps. J'en sais la violence, son goût de sang_

_[...]_

_Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas"_

**- Flash Back -**

Confortablement installé au volant de sa sublime Camaro, Derek observait du coin de l'œil son petit-ami. Celui-ci ne cessait de gigoter.

-Derek ! Dis-moi !

-Non. Répondit-il calmement.

-S'il-te-plaît !

Et voilà qu'il lui faisait le regard de chien battu. Derek ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à ce regard. Mais là, à cet instant, il devait se montrer fort et résister aux tentatives de sa 'raison de vivre'.

-Toujours non.

-Puisque que c'est comme ça, pas de sexe pendant une semaine.

Derek le regarda longuement avec un air amusé. Il savait parfaitement que l'humain ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps. Il avait toujours besoin de contacts et pas que de contacts platoniques. Alors, l'ancien alpha savait pertinemment qu'il se jetterait sur lui assez rapidement.

-Tu ne tiendrais même pas deux jours. Dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

L'humain le regarda avec un air mi-choqué, mi-vexé. Derek ne s'en formalisa pas et se reconcentra sur la route. Il avait beau l'aimer à en crever, il ne lui dirait rien. Une surprise devait rester une surprise. Quel serait l'intérêt d'appeler ça une surprise s'il lui disait tout ? Aucun. Mais d'après le visage de son petit-ami, celui-ci n'était pas de cet avis.

Après dix minutes de trajet qui lui parurent durer des heures dû à l'étonnant silence de son passager, (silence tout à fait anormal venant de lui) ils arrivèrent à destination. Le lieu ne leur était pas inconnu. Loin de là. Devant eux se dressait le manoir Hale. L'humain fixa la bâtisse et se retourna vers lui, intrigué.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Questionna-t-il de plus en plus intéressé.

-Tu ne remarques rien ? Sourit-il.

La situation l'amusait au plus au point. Son petit-ami ne manquait jamais un détail. Oh non ! Jamais, contrairement à lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il le regarda scruter chaque parcelle de la demeure présente devant eux.

-Rien à changer. Mis à part que tu l'as fais rénover. Dit-il nonchalant.

Derek le regarda perplexe. Comment ça "mis à part" ? Le ton employé ne lui plaisait pas. Le jeune homme avait dit ça comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si ce n'était rien. Et pour Derek ce n'était pas rien. En ce moment, il jouait son avenir.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda l'humain, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-L'avoir rénové ?

-Pour nous. Dit-il comme si la réponse était évidente.

Et pour lui, elle l'était. Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'il avait pris la décision de faire rénover son ancienne demeure. Il voulait vivre avec son homme et pas juste le voir en coup de vent. Il voulait se réveiller à ses cotés, prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui, passer la journée dans ses bras, se coucher près de lui et le regarder dormir. Et ça, tous les jours.

-Pour nous ?! Dit l'humain plus que surprit.

-Oui ! J'ai fais rénover le manoir pour nous... C'est chez nous maintenant. Enfin, si tu le veux.

Derek avait prononcé cette dernière phrase faiblement. Il redoutait un refus de la part de son amant.

-Derek… On a déjà un chez nous.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Et le loft ? On habite là-bas. C'est chez nous. Insista l'humain en montant le ton.

Le ton employé offusqua Derek mais il ne montra rien. Il se doutait qu'un changement perturberait un peu son petit-ami, mais il voulait vraiment passer ce cap avec lui.

-C'est chez moi ! Répondit Derek, plus durement qu'il le voulait. Tu y es peut-être presque tous les jours, mais on ne vit pas ensemble. Tes affaires restent dans un sac. Et je ne veux plus de ça. J'ai envie de voir ta brosse à dents dans notre salle de bains, de rentrer et trouver tes affaires éparpillées partout dans le salon. Même si tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. Je veux que tes affaires aient une place et ne restent plus dans un sac. Je... Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Le jeune homme fixa Derek, les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi voulait vivre avec son homme, mais il n'avait jamais su comment engager la conversation. Vu le passé sentimental de l'ancien alpha, il avait toujours peur d'aller trop vite ou de trop en demander. Mais là, son loup faisait le premier pas et ça, ça le comblait de bonheur.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'engage là-dedans ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! Et toi ?

-Bordel, oui !

L'humain se jeta au cou de Derek et l'embrassa passionnément. Finalement, il ne pouvait pas tenir une semaine, surtout maintenant que Derek lui susurrait à l'oreille.

-Bienvenue chez nous »

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Derek ?

Le susnommé sursaute, ça ne lui est jamais arrivé. Trop occupé à ressasser les souvenirs de l'objet de ses tourments, il n'a même pas entendu Isaac arriver. Foutus souvenirs qui lui brouillaient les sens. En temps normal, il aurait entendu ou sentit l'intrus bien avant qu'il soit sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu pensais à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demande prudemment Isaac.

-Comme toujours. Dit-il en lâchant un soupir et fermant les yeux.

Il n'aime pas ça. Parler de ses sentiments, en général. Mais cela est pire quand ça _le_ concerne. En parlant de _lui_, il expose ses faiblesses, ses doutes et ses peurs. Et cela n'est pas digne de Derek-loup-aigri-Hale. Pourtant, il sait qu'avec Isaac il peut parler et que ce dernier ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne dira rien.

Leur relation a grandement évolué. Ils sont passés d'une relation alpha et bêta à amis. Derek ne pensait pas pouvoir être vraiment ami avec quelqu'un. Après tout, il est le grand méchant loup grognon, aigri, insensible... Et encore pleins d'autres adjectifs pas très reluisants. Le petit blond a su gagner sa confiance. Derek sait qu'il peut compter sur lui, qu'il sera toujours là et que jamais il ne le jugera. Isaac, quant à lui, sait pertinemment qu'il pourra toujours se réfugier chez Derek, qu'il sera là pour le protéger et l'écouter. Derek est devenu un grand frère pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Scott ? Demande Derek.

Son ancien bêta baisse la tête, le visage blême. Le brun comprend qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui a affecté son ami.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Pas grand chose. Répond doucement Isaac.

-Isaac ! Insiste l'ancien alpha plus que troublé de voir le blond ainsi.

-Je me suis pris un râteau, une veste ou ce que tu veux. S'énerve-t-il.

-Je suis déso… Commence Derek.

-Non c'est bon. C'est rien. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Le coupe son ami, visiblement radoucit.

L'ancien chef de meute lève les yeux vers le bouclé. Il voit très bien dans son regard que ça l'affecte plus qu'il ne le prétend.

-Tu veux en parler ? Tente-t-il prudemment.

-Non. A la base, je suis venu te sortir de chez toi.

-Non, merci. Je suis très bien chez moi.

-Écoute ! Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Tu ne vas pas rester ici à te morfondre et à ressasser tes idées noires. Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi.

Derek n'a pas vraiment envie de sortir de chez lui. Il est très bien là, seul dans son loft, accompagné de ses souvenirs. C'est un solitaire, il n'a besoin de personne pour aller mieux. Mais un regard vers Isaac, lui fait comprendre que ce dernier a besoin d'une présence pour penser à autre chose.

-Très bien ! Tu as gagné. Abdique Derek.

Il sait que cette sortie ne changera rien. Que demain il aura toujours aussi mal. Que _son_ absence le bouffera tout autant. Mais ce soir il veut juste oublier. Oublier. Juste une soirée, laisser cette douleur qui le prend aux tripes derrière lui. Ne plus penser qu'il _l_'a quitté. Ne plus penser à _sa_ peine et aux regards dévastés qu'_il _lui a lancés ce jour là. Juste une soirée, oublier qu'_il_ existe.

_"Je l'ai connue trop tôt, mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde, Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

_[...]_

_Je peux mourir demain, mais ça n'change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme, c'est même trop pour un seul homme"_

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plus.**

**Dites-moi si je dois arrêter le massacre ?**

**Les paroles sont tirées des chansons _"Je sais pas"_ de Céline Dion et de _"Dernière danse"_ de Kyo.**

**Review ?**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes extras.**

**Mes déesses, encore merci pour tout. Contente que cette fiction vous plaisent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_[...]_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close"_

A cet instant, il se demande pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Isaac. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu refuser ça à son ami. Il n'aurait pas pu le laisser seul, surtout pas après avoir vu la lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Cependant, en acceptant, il ne pensait pas devoir faire face à ses propres démons. En voulant aider le blond, il s'était fait prendre au piège et était devenu victime de ses propres sentiments.

- Derek, calme-toi !

Derek sent le stress et la panique d'Isaac. Il comprend parfaitement ses réactions. Avec son passé, le voir perdre la maîtrise de lui-même, ne doit pas l'aider à être calme. Jamais il n'a perdu autant le contrôle. Tout ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et pourtant, il est là, à frapper dans un mur de son salon. Il frappe encore et encore. Il veut juste évacuer. Évacuer ce raz-de-marée de sentiments qui le submerge et le noie doucement. Douloureusement. Tout ce mélange, la colère, la peine, le dégoût, la haine, la peur. Derek ne différencie plus ses émotions. Elles prennent le dessus petit à petit.

Il n'aurait pas dû sortir ce soir. Ses souvenirs étaient douloureux, mais largement moins que la scène à laquelle il a assisté ce soir.

**-Flash Back-**

Après avoir suivi les indications d'Isaac, Derek se gara et sortit de sa voiture. Très vite imité par le blond. Il regarda le club qui se dressait devant lui et se retourna vers son ancien bêta.

-Plus jamais, je ne t'écoute. Dit-il, désespéré en avançant vers l'entrée.

-Pourquoi ? Lança Isaac avec un sourire malicieux. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

L'ancien alpha grogna pour la forme. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Il pensait qu'Isaac l'aurait emmené n'importe où, mais certainement pas ici. Parmi tout les night club présents aux alentours de Beacon Hills, il avait fallu que le blond choisisse celui-là. Le Jungle. Ou soit le seul club gay. Super ! La soirée commençait bien.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas gay ? Dit-il en regardant Isaac.

-Moi non plus. Répondit son ami, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais arrête-moi si je me trompe. La personne qui partageait ton lit, il y a encore peu de temps, était bien un homme.

-La ferme ! Grogna-t-il.

Pourquoi étaient-ils amis déjà ? En voyant l'air satisfait d'Isaac, la raison lui échappait. Non, mais c'est vrai, pourquoi 'son ami' lui rappelait ce qu'il s'évertuait à vouloir oublier. Maudit louveteau au regard de chien battu !

Aussi surprenant soit-il, Derek réussit à se détendre et à profiter de sa soirée. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient là et curieusement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Isaac, qui l'avait laissé depuis longtemps pour aller se coller à d'autres mâles. Le petit blond se trouvait au milieu de la piste, entouré de deux hommes, dansant ou plutôt se frottant à eux. Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Lui, était resté au bar, de là il pouvait le surveiller. Juste au cas où.

Tout à coup, son humeur changea. Il détourna le regard. Une odeur capta son attention. Son loup était aux aguets. Cette odeur, il la connaissait par cœur, elle l'enivrait à chaque fois. Cette fragrance était un vrai délice pour son loup. Elle l'apaisait, le réconfortait et même l'excitait. Mais pour lui, elle n'était plus qu'un poison, s'infiltrant lentement dans ses veines, le détruisant. C'était toxique. Mais en même temps tellement bon. Malgré tout, il aimait cet arôme. Il voulait pouvoir sentir ce parfum jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Se shooter de cet effluve et crever d'overdose.

Derek leva la tête et scruta la foule. Il perçu les battements de _son_ cœur avant de _le_ voir. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur _lui_, toute sa peine et sa colère refirent surface. Il vit la fatigue marquer _son_ visage, la peine dans _ses_ yeux. Il culpabilisait de l'avoir quitté. La douleur qui irradiait de son ancien amant creusa un peu plus le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Le ténébreux ne put _le_ lâcher des yeux, durant toute la soirée. Il _l_'observait de loin. Il devait faire face à ses sentiments, alors être proche de _lui_ et prendre encore plus conscience de _son_ mal être, non merci. Pas ce soir. C'était déjà assez contraignant d'entendre les battements de _son_ cœur meurtri et de ne pas pouvoir _le_ prendre dans ses bras.

Soudainement, sa colère monta crescendo. Un type, tout à fait banal, sans charisme et aussi intéressant qu'un balai, draguait sans vergogne l'objet de ses tourments. Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, un grognement rauque, animal sortit de sa gorge. Alors qu'il s'élançait pour faire comprendre à ce gêneur sa façon de penser, une main se posa sur son épaule, le retenant d'aller plus loin.

-Derek ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Isaac visiblement inquiet.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Le jeune loup suivit le regard son ancien alpha et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Non c'était impossible, il rêvait. Et pourtant, non ! _Il_ était là, au milieu de la piste, un mec collé à _sa_ bouche. Le blond n'en revenait pas, c'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Un grognement, lui fit reporter son attention sur Derek. Ce dernier, avait les yeux bleus électriques, les griffes sorties. Et merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Viens ! Allez, on s'en va. Dit-il en tirant sur le bras de Derek.

Mais il se confronta à un mur. Il dut user de la force (merci les pouvoirs surnaturels !) pour sortir son ami de cet endroit.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Mais malgré tout, le sentiment qui oppresse le plus Derek se trouve être l'amour qu'il _lui_ porte. C'est tellement fort que c'en est dévastateur. Un véritable ouragan qui emporte tout sur son passage. Bordel ! Ca lui fait un mal de chien. Il lutte contre lui-même. Son loup ne demande qu'à sortir pour aller _le_ retrouver, pour essayer de se faire pardonner et puis _l_'aimer encore et encore. Progressivement, il rend les armes. Son loup se fait de plus en plus présent. Tout cela va mal finir.

**oooOOOooo**

Isaac est à l'étage. Il préfère laisser son ancien alpha se défouler sur le mur du salon. Tant que sa présence n'est pas requise, il restera là. Entendre Derek frapper contre ce pauvre mur lui rappel son père se défoulant sur lui.

La seule personne qui, pour lui, est en mesure d'aider Derek, est en ce moment au téléphone avec lui, à lui poser des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour le brun dans cet état. Perdre autant son self-control ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Dit la voix en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Certain. Il ne se contrôle plus... Je ne sais pas quoi faire Peter.

-Qu'est-il entrain de faire ?

Isaac se concentre sur l'étage inférieur mais aucun son ne lui parvient. Il recommence mais toujours rien même pas un battement de cœur. La panique commence à affluer.

-Je te rappel !

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Peter de répondre et descend en trombe dans le salon. Il écoute, sent mais rien. Aucune trace de Derek. Bon Dieu, qu'à t-il fait ? Jamais, il n'aurait dû laisser le brun seul alors qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas. Mais quel crétin ! Comment retrouver le loup maintenant ? Il réfléchit, vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il sent le mal de crâne arriver.

Le blond n'a jamais eu besoin de courir après Derek, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Ou quand ça arrivait, _il_ s'en chargeait. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi il n'y a pas pensé avant.

**-Flash Back-**

Derek était allongé sur le canapé la tête sur les jambes de sa mère. C'était un de leur moment privilégié. Ses sœurs étaient sorties avec leur père. Alors il se retrouvait seul avec sa génitrice et il aimait ça. Hier, pour la première fois, il avait réussi à parfaitement se contrôler lors de la pleine lune.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon chéri.

-A part la lune, rien ne peut nous faire perdre le contrôle ?

-Il n'y a pas que la lune, mon trésor. Répondit-elle calmement.

Son fils leva vers elle un regard inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange. Dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux. Un jour, il se peut que tu croises quelqu'un, et que même avec toute la volonté du monde, tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser certains aspects de ton loup. Cette personne le fera ressortir. C'est inévitable.

-Pourquoi notre loup réagirait à quelqu'un ? Demanda Derek, curieux.

-Tout simplement, parce qu'il aura trouvé son compagnon.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Allo ? Répond une voix ensommeillée.

-Stiles ! On a un problème.

_"Si je dois tomber de haut, que ma chute soit lente  
Je n'ai trouvé de repos, que dans l'indifférence  
Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence  
Mais rien n'a de sens, et rien ne va"_

* * *

**Et voilà ... Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**Les paroles sont tirées des chanson _"Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" _de Panic! At The Disco et _"Désenchantée"_ de Mylène Farmer.**

**Prochain chapitre sûrement dimanche ou lundi.**

**Review ?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Encore merci pour vos reviews et autres.**

**Petite surprise pour toi, ma Diane chérie.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_"__Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du loup qui meurt d'amour ?_  
_Les pleurs des chats sauvages au petit jour ?"_

**"C'est fini."**

Un son désagréable le sort de ses songes, l'arrachant à cette fatalité qu'il voudrait oublier. Il cherche à tâtons l'objet de torture qui produit toujours ce vacarme et lui rappel qu'il a un peu trop profité de sa soirée. Tournant la tête vers son réveil il constate que l'engin électronique affiche 3h22. Bordel ! Qui est le crétin qui le dérange à cette heure ? Les gens ne savent pas qu'on dort à cette heure là ?

-Allo ? Dit-il en décrochant, la voix ensommeillée.

-Stiles ! On a un problème.

-Isaac ? Demande-t-il, incertain.

-Oui ! Stiles, faut que tu m'aides.

-Il est bientôt 3h30, Isaac. Je n'ai ... Commence-t-il, fatigué et complètement blasé.

-C'est Derek ! Le coupe le blond.

Cette simple phrase à le don de le faire se lever, parfaitement réveillé et dessaoulé. Les problèmes d'Isaac c'est une chose, ceux de Derek c'en est une autre. Pour le brun, il serait prêt à faire face à un peloton d'exécution si ça pouvait lui sauver la vie ou même juste l'aider. Oui, il serait prêt à mourir pour le loup même si celui-ci lui a irrémédiablement brisé le cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-il, inquiet.

-Il a perdu le contrôle et il est parti je ne sais où. Stiles faut ...

-Je pars à sa recherche ! Coupe à son tour l'hyperactif.

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Isaac d'objecter et raccroche. Son cœur s'emballe et l'inquiétude gagne un peu plus de terrain. Ah ! Un jour, Derek allait lui payer de le mettre dans cet état. Il s'habille à la hâte et court jusqu'à sa voiture remerciant le ciel que son père soit de garde cette nuit.

L'humain prend le chemin du manoir, son intuition le pousse à y aller. Au plus profond de lui, il sait que Derek y sera. Ce lieu était leur refuge, leur garde-fou. Là-bas, ils étaient dans leur cocon, loin de la dure réalité de l'extérieur. Mais ce havre de paix à volé en éclats, ne laissant que des souvenirs aigre-doux. Plus il s'approche de la demeure, plus son cœur tambourine, lui rappelant ses meurtrissures. Les images de ce jour là le percutent de plein fouet, ramenant à son bon souvenir, l'effet dévastateur qu'a eu le ténébreux sur sa vie et sur son cœur.

L'hyperactif arrive au manoir dans un crissement de pneu. S'il voulait être discret, c'est raté. A peine sa main effleure la poignée de la portière qu'un grognement se fait entendre. Le jeune homme se fige comme une statue. Tous ses muscles se paralysent, ses poils s'hérissent le long de son échine et son cœur part en tachycardie. Merde ! Comment, après six semaines d'ignorance, un simple grognement peut lui retourner le cœur et le faire frissonner de tout son être ? C'est inhumain. Derek a toujours cette emprise sur lui. Stiles se ressaisit, sort en trombe de sa voiture et s'aventure dans les bois à l'arrière du manoir.

Le jeune homme marche sans vraiment savoir où il va mais heureusement les rayons de la lune l'empêchent d'être dans l'obscurité totale. Tout se ressemble, il a l'impression de tourner en rond. Un nouveau grognement, vraiment faible, le fait sursauter. Il se retourne vers la source du bruit et le voit. Le brun est là, assis contre un arbre, les mains sur ses genoux, tremblant comme une feuille. Jamais il n'a vu Derek dans un tel état de faiblesse et pourtant, à cet instant, il le trouve magnifique. Un second grognement arrache Stiles de se contemplation. Alors, il prend son courage à deux mains essayant de faire abstraction du poids qui pèse sur son estomac, et s'approche de l'ancien alpha.

-Derek ? Dit-il s'agenouillant devant le susnommé.

Rien. Aucune réaction. Le lycanthrope ne réagit pas.

-Derek, regarde-moi ! Insiste l'humain, posant ses mains sur celles du loup.

Un flot de sensation les submerge à ce simple contact. Le brun lève la tête, ses prunelles s'accrochant à celles de l'humain. Ce dernier n'arrive pas à détourner le regard de cet océan électrisant, il se noie dans ses magnifiques iris bleus. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir le revoir, le toucher ou même lui parler.

-Suis-moi ! Dit Stiles, en se relevant et tirant sur le bras de Derek.

Le brun coopère et suit l'hyperactif sans broncher jusqu'au manoir. En entrant le jeune homme regrette sa décision. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Un flot de souvenirs envahit son esprit. Leur ancienne vie lui revient en pleine face lui laissant un goût amer. Il se souvient de tout. Du brun préparant le petit déjeuner, de lui, embrassant le loup en partant voir son père mais surtout de son ancien amant lui faisant l'amour dans chacune des pièces de cette demeure. Le poids sur son estomac se fait plus lourd. Il secoue la tête pour chasser les brides de son passé. Foutus souvenirs !

Il prend une bonne inspiration et se dirige vers la chambre, à l'étage, tirant le brun qui est toujours en pleine léthargie. Il s'arrête en passant le seuil de la chambre à coucher. Pourquoi est-il venu, bordel ?! Rien n'a changé, tout est exactement à la même place que lors de son départ. Son palpitant en reprend un coup. C'est ici que tout s'est fini. Son esprit aussi décide de le torturer. L'odeur du loup, ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne, ses mots d'amours murmurés au creux de l'oreille. Ah ! Il va devenir fou si ça continue. La main de Derek dans la sienne le fait revenir à la réalité. Il prend sur lui, essayant d'endiguer tous ses souvenirs et conduit le brun jusqu'au lit.

-Allonge-toi ! Dit-il doucement à Derek, tout en appuyant légèrement sur ses épaules.

L'ancien alpha se laisse faire et s'allonge docilement sur le lit. Il est désorienté, une bombe pourrait exploser qu'il ne s'en apercevrait même pas. Tout lui passe au-dessus. Tout, sauf cette main qui quitte son épaule et s'éloigne de lui. Dans un effort surhumain il l'a rattrape.

-Reste ! Dit-il, totalement inconscient de ses gestes.

Stiles se fige en sentant cette main le retenir, le contact est chaud, électrisant. Il est tiraillé. Il voudrait rester. Malgré tout, son cœur bat toujours pour le beau ténébreux. Le voir comme ça l'attriste et le détruit. En même temps, il voudrait partir. Car il n'oublie pas que Derek lui a broyé le cœur, rejeté ses sentiments et renié toutes ses promesses. Il soupire et ose un regard vers le loup. Et comme d'habitude, dès qu'il voit le visage du brun, il craque. Qu'importe, dès qu'il s'agit du loup, il oublie sa fierté. Encore une fois il cède en s'allongeant près de lui.

Deux heures déjà qu'il est là, étendu à coté de son ancien amant. Derek s'est endormi rapidement et depuis longtemps, mais il n'a pas eu le courage de le laisser seul. Alors, il profite autant qu'il peut et le regarde dormir. Le brun a toujours l'air paisible quand il dort. Dans ces moments là, Stiles aime l'observer. Il a l'air plus jeune, moins préoccupé. Le loup aigri laisse place un homme plus insouciant.

Derek remue, faisant stopper toutes réflexions au jeune homme. Avant que ce dernier ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passe, une main migre sur sa hanche et la tête du ténébreux se pose sur son torse. Son cœur s'arrête pour repartir de plus belle. Pourquoi est-il resté ?

Diable, c'est insoutenable ! La respiration du loup et cette main sur sa hanche lui brûle la peau et enflamme progressivement sa raison. Sa propre main le démange, il veut juste la glisser dans cette chevelure ébène et effleurer cette nuque offerte. Qu'il soit damné ! Aux oubliettes tout son bon sens. Les doigts de l'hyperactif effleurent le cou de Derek et remontent lentement dans ses cheveux. L'humain glisse ses doigts entre. La vache, ça lui avait manqué. La prise du ténébreux se resserre, il lâche un soupir de contentement. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

**-Flash Back-**

Stiles et Derek étaient tranquillement installés dans leur lit, la tête du loup sur le torse de l'humain. Ce dernier jouait avec la crinière ébène de son partenaire.

-Derek, si je devais être un animal, je serai quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Demanda l'ancien alpha en redressant la tête.

-Pose pas de question et répond ! Rétorqua son homme en reposant sa tête sur son torse.

Le ténébreux sembla réfléchir. Mais sérieusement, c'était quoi cette question sortit de nulle part ? Pourquoi son humain lui demandait toujours des choses aussi étranges. Jamais il ne s'y ferait.

-Une biche ! Dit-il subitement.

-Une biche ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi une biche ?

Le jeune homme semblait offusqué. Sa main avait arrêté sa délicieuse torture. Le loup grogna de mécontentement.

-Une biche c'est beau, pure, fragile, innocent et ça a de magnifiques yeux marron. Comme toi ! Expliqua-t-il en repositionnant la main de son petit ami sur son crâne.

-Un loup ne peut pas aimer une biche. Il l'a bouffe et c'est tout.

-Écoute-moi ! Je suis un loup et je suis profondément épris d'une biche. Tu vois, tout arrive. Alors maintenant, tais-toi et laisse-moi profiter !

L'humain laissa échapper un petit rire et continua ses marques d'affection envers son loup.

-Derek ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime.

Le lycanthrope se redressa à ses mots, plongea ses iris dans celles de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. La nuit allait être longue.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Stiles soupir à ce souvenir. Cette nuit là avait effectivement était longue et pleine d'amour. Derek bouge légèrement contre lui et niche sa tête dans le cou de l'humain, inspirant profondément.

-Je t'aime.

L'hyperactif se tend. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, son cœur se brise un peu plus. Même en dormant, le brun arrive à lui faire du mal. Il faut qu'il parte, qu'il s'éloigne de lui, de cette maison, de ces souvenirs. Alors, le jeune homme essaye de s'extraire de la prise du loup pour fuir le plus loin possible. Mais malheureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment que Derek ouvre les yeux.

_"You were a thief you stole my heart_  
_And I'm your willing victim  
_

_[...]_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me_

_[...]_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"  
_

* * *

**Je pars me cacher.**

**Les paroles des chansons sont tirées de _"L'air du vent"_** **du dessin animé Pocahontas et de _"Just give me a reason" _de Pink feat. Nate Ruess.**

**Les réclamations c'est en dessous.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Désolé pour cette attente, je suis impardonnable.**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables.**

**Let's go !**

* * *

_"Tu étais sans doute mieux que la drogue  
Plus brillante que la lumière  
Plus permanente qu'un hiver  
Tu étais tellement mieux...  
_

_[...]_

_Je marche de travers, une marche sans repère  
Abattu par les fièvres par mille et un détours  
La sale marche, la sale marche de l'amour_

_[...]_

_Je crois que je vais partir_  
_Sur des lieux More... des endroits lunaires_  
_Je crois que je vais partir_  
_Vers des endroits, des endroits lunaires_  
_Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et j'essaierai d'oublier_  
_Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et je voudrais t'oublier"_

Le loup se sent bien, entouré d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Celle-ci l'apaise, le rassure, le calme. Ca fait longtemps. Six semaines exactement qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi serein, aussi vivant. Et puis il y a ce bruit, toujours le même, rassurant. **Boum boum, boum boum**. Douce mélodie enchanteresse.

Tout à coup, le son se fait lointain, la chaleur s'éloigne laissant lentement place au froid. Il n'aime pas ça. Il veut retourner dans l'état de douce béatitude dans lequel il était. Mais il n'y a plus une once de chaleur près de lui, alors péniblement, il ouvre les yeux.

-Stiles ?! Dit-il, étonné en le voyant près de la porte.

- Rendors-toi Derek ! Lui répond-t-il sans se retourner.

La voix de l'humain est faible, tremblante. Ca ne plaît pas à l'ancien alpha. Toute sa peine, sa colère et sa culpabilité refont surface. Il se lève précipitamment et plaque doucement Stiles, dos contre la porte. Son visage perd ses couleurs en regardant ce dernier. Les yeux rougis par les pleurs et les joues inondées de larmes. Le brun perd peu à peu de sa contenance. L'hyperactif souffre par sa faute. La culpabilité revient plus forte qu'avant. Elle l'enserre comme un étau, l'étouffant un peu plus à chaque respiration. Il s'était juré de ne jamais faire souffrir le jeune homme à ce point. Encore un serment foutu en l'air.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demande-t-il doucement.

-Pour rien. Laisse-moi partir !

La voix chevrotante de l'humain le prend aux tripes. Il voudrait tellement le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais il n'en a plus le droit, il s'est lui même infligé cette punition.

-Laisse-moi partir Derek ! S'emporte le plus jeune.

Le ténébreux se renfrogne au ton sec et sans appel de Stiles. Jamais ce dernier ne lui a parlé ainsi, en dehors de ce jour où il l'a quitté. Mais il comprend, il l'a fait souffrir et continue encore, alors à lui d'assumer les conséquences. L'humain garde la tête baissée, il ne veut pas croiser le regard désolé de Derek. Ni qu'il puisse voir à quel point il est dévasté. Non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

-Pourquoi ces larmes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande le loup en relevant la tête du jeune homme.

Il connaît déjà la réponse. Il sait très bien que c'est sa faute, que le plus jeune est bouleversé suite à sa décision. Six semaines, et pourtant quand il le regarde, il a l'impression qu'il vient tout juste de le laisser, là, seul dans cette chambre.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu me demandes vraiment ce qui se passe ? S'énerve Stiles en s'écartant du brun.

-Stiles !

-Tu m'as quitté ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, tu m'as servi une excuse bidon.

L'ancien alpha ne répond pas et baisse la tête, honteux. C'est vrai, il lui a menti. Mais comment peut-il le savoir ? La seule personne à connaitre la vérité est Isaac. Jamais le blond ne l'aurait trahi. Alors, comment est-il au courant ?

Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. S'il lui avait dit la vérité, l'hyperactif ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir. Il l'aurait retenu se fichant pas mal des conséquences. Le jeune homme l'aurait eu à l'usure en l'amadouant et Derek aurait finalement craqué.

**-Flash Back-**

L'humain venait de s'endormir après que son loup ait tendrement abusé de son corps une bonne partie de la nuit. Le loup en question n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques heures le tourmentait. Mais voilà, il avait pris sa décision et ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il regardait le plafond, écoutant les battements du palpitant de son humain. Il redoutait sa réaction. Le brun était apte à faire face à ses cris, à sa colère, même à son silence mais certainement pas à ses larmes. Il serait impuissant face à ses pleurs. Le loup savait d'avance que si Stiles pleurait, il renoncerait à partir.

Le brun se leva et partit prendre une douche. Son courage avait décidé de s'enfuir dans le siphon. Il était éreinté. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, préférant imprimer dans sa mémoire chaque détail du visage de son jeune amant.

Il sortit de la salle de bains et commença à réunir quelques affaires. Pas grand chose, juste de quoi survivre au loft. Car oui, il allait retourner au loft. Il laissait le manoir au plus jeune. La rénovation avait était faite pour lui, alors il lui léguait. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, même le rebrûler si ça lui faisait plaisir. Le loup ne voulait plus revenir ici s'il devait être seul.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre ses dernières affaires, il entendit les draps se froisser, signe que l'hyperactif se réveillait. Son coeur s'emballa, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Tout ça arrivait trop tôt.

-Tu es déjà levé ? Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda l'humain encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

-Il est tôt... Beaucoup trop tôt. Rajouta Derek pour lui même.

Stiles se redressa doucement et là, il réalisa. Le loup était habillé, il portait même sa veste en cuir, mais surtout, il tenait un sac de voyage.

-Tu t'en vas ? Reprit-il légèrement paniqué.

-Oui.

-Combien de temps ?

Tous les espoirs du jeune homme reposaient dans cette simple question. La peur le tiraillait de tout les cotés. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était sûr que la réponse de son loup n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Le mot "Toujours" lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Il regarda le lycanthrope qui ne répondait pas et vit à son expression qu'il avait raison.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il subitement.

Un tas de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête mais ce fût la seule qui parvint à franchir le rempart de ses lèvres. Derek haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la question.

-Pourquoi tu me quittes ? Redemanda Stiles.

Et voilà la question que redoutait le brun. Le moment fatidique où il devait mentir à la personne la plus importante pour lui. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se prépara psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Il allait faire souffrir l'homme qui l'aime et se souffrir aussi. Mais sa souffrance n'était rien, il pouvait l'endurer.

-Je ne veux plus de ça Stiles. Dit-il froidement.

-Tu ne veux plus de ça ? Répéta le plus jeune. Quoi "ça" ?

-De tout ça ! De cette vie, de cette routine... De toi. Je suis juste lassé.

Le visage de l'humain se décomposa. Il regarda le loup, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment l'homme, qui lui avait fait l'amour encore cette nuit avec autant de passion, pouvait être lassé de lui ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi !

-Tu es lassé ? Demanda t-il incrédule.

Derek observa attentivement le jeune homme. Il voyait la colère déformer peu à peu les traits de ce dernier. Pendant un bref instant, le brun fût soulagé de ne pas voir de larmes. Il aurait rendu les armes face à ses sanglots. Par contre, il allait devoir faire face à sa rage.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Reprit Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la pleine lune qui te grille les neurones ? Ou alors je suis plus assez bien pour Monsieur-je-suis-parfait-Hale ?

-Stiles, tu dis n'importe quoi, je… Commença le ténébreux.

-Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez psychopathe peut-être ? C'est vrai que cramer une famille entière et sacrifier des gens ne font pas partie de mes passe-temps, mais...

-Arrête ! Grogna Derek en le plaquant contre le mur.

-Big bad wolf n'aime pas la vérité ?

Stiles le défiait. C'était sa façon à lui de ne pas craquer face au brun. Celui-ci savait que l'humain cherchait à le pousser à bout. Alors il ne répondit rien, s'éloigna de ce corps toujours autant désiré et se dirigea vers la porte, récupérant son sac de voyage au passage.

-Derek. Essaya l'hyperactif, radoucie.

-C'est fini.

C'était clair et concis. Il passa la porte sans se retourner. Une fois monté dans sa voiture, il relâcha la pression, donnant un coup dans le volant. Alors qu'il allait démarrer, il l'entendit. Il perçut très clairement ses pleurs et son prénom murmuré à travers les sanglots. Il n'avait jamais autant maudit ses sens, il devait partir au plus vite. Son coeur se fissura à l'entente de la tristesse de l'humain.

Après avoir entendu, la porte d'entrée claquée, il se permit de craquer. Ses larmes silencieuses se transformèrent en gros sanglots. Le jeune tomba à genoux au sol, en murmurant le prènom de son petit-ami. Ou devait-il dire son ex petit-ami ? Il ne savait plus. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Derek venait de le quitter, le laissant seul dans "leur" maison. Son coeur se brisa. Il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Alors, j'ai raison. Tu m'as menti. Dit Stiles, sortant le lycanthrope de ses pensées.

Le brun rejoint la fenêtre, son regard se perdant dehors. Il ne peut pas lui avouer comme ça. Comment va-t-il réagir ? A coup sûr, il en voudrait et il ne pourrait l'en blamer.

-Derek, s'il te plaît, pour une fois, soit totalement franc avec moi.

Le loup inspire profondément. Il doit lui dire la vérité, il le lui doit bien. Tant pis s'il le déteste après, s'il ne veut plus jamais le revoir ou lui parler, au moins tout sera clair entre eux.

-Tu as raison. Je t'ai menti. Avoue-t-il, sans détourner son regard de la forêt qui s'étend à perte de vue devant lui.

-Derek, regarde-moi !

Le ton de l'humain est calme, la confession du lycanthrope a eu pour effet de le radoucir. Il voit bien que le loup a du mal à tout lui avouer mais il a besoin de connaitre la vérité. Il veut comprendre pourquoi il a dû endurer six semaines de souffrance absolue.

-Dis-moi la vérité ! Reprend t-il, prenant la main de Derek pour le forcer à le regarder.

Le beau ténébreux se retourne et plonge ses iris dans celles chocolat de l'humain.

-Je n'ai jamais été lassé par toi. Je... Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Dit-il entrelaçant leurs doigts. La vérité c'est que j'ai eu peur. Et je suis toujours terrifié par ce que j'ai découvert.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'impatiente le jeune homme.

-Tu es mon compagnon Stiles. Mon âme sœur. Et ça m'effraie. N'importe qui voulant s'en prendre à moi pourra s'en prendre à toi. Et je ne veux pas ça. C'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté.

-Tu voulais me protéger.

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une affirmation. Et à ce moment, en voyant dans le regard du plus jeune, tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il lui porte, il regrette. Il regrette de ne pas avoir essayé de lui expliquer, d'avoir préféré le quitter.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre.

-Derek... Que l'on soit ensemble ou non, ça ne change rien au fait que tu peux me perdre à tout moment. Je risque ma vie rien qu'en traversant une route ou même juste en respirant.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

Le brun se rapproche un peu plus de l'hyperactif. Le cœur de celui-ci s'emballe. Oh, il en veut toujours au loup de l'avoir quitté mais il sait au fond de lui qu'il a commencé à lui pardonner. Il a commencé au moment même où l'ancien alpha lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. La deuxième main de Derek vient caresser sa joue et son cœur repart de plus belle.

-Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? Demande le ténébreux.

-J'ai besoin de temps Derek, juste de temps.

-Alors j'attendrai. Répond t-il en le lâchant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Derek !

Le loup s'arrête face à la porte.

-Pardonne toi aussi ! Reprend Stiles.

Sans attendre un mot de plus, le brun part. Son humain a besoin de temps alors il lui en donnerait. Et quand le moment sera venu, il le suppliera, à genoux s'il le faut, de le reprendre. Il fera tout pour retrouver ce qu'ils avaient ensemble.

_"J'arrive, pas très fier de moi  
Le pire est derrière moi  
Je reviendrai tout recommencer  
Comme un amoureux à tes pieds  
Alors on se souviendra  
Que je me suis noyé sans toi  
Alors on se souviendra  
Des mots, des larmes et puis de rien_

_[...]_

_Ne me pardonne pas, mais ne m'oublie pas_  
_Ne m'excuse pas, mais ne nous oublie pas_

_[...]_

_Je prie fort pour que tu veuilles de moi_  
_Ne pleure pas, ton chagrin est le mien_  
_Ne pleure pas, les autres ne me font plus rien_  
_Un jour je serai de retour près de toi_"

* * *

**Bon voilà. Je vais être honnête, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Les paroles sont tirées des chansons _"More" _et _"Memoria", _du groupe Indochine.**

**Review ?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_"Là, je ne me sens pas très bien  
Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de tes mains  
Même si tu mens même si tu fais semblant  
Ne m'en veux pas, reste encore près de moi  
Toi, tu pourrais me réveiller, tout oublier et encore me pardonner  
J'ai peur de tout de te perdre, mon illusion  
Parce que c'est toi, toi seule qui a raison  
_

_[...] _

_Là, tu vois, j'ai le sentiment qu'autour de nous,  
Plus rien ne sera comme avant  
Ne me laisse pas m'en aller seul dans les bois  
Ne me laisse plus m'éloigner là éperdu"_

Vingt-quatre.

Cela fait vingt-quatre jours que Stiles a déclaré à Derek avoir besoin de temps.

Le lendemain de leur confrontation, le loup a quitté la ville laissant toute sa vie à Beacon Hills en suspend. Mais l'hyperactif s'inquiète de ne plus revoir le brun. Il est effrayé à l'idée que ce dernier ne revienne jamais, et cette pensée le torture.

Pourtant, il pense avoir été parfaitement clair en faisant comprendre au beau ténébreux qu'il l'aime encore et qu'il est prêt à lui pardonner. Mais a-t-il était assez explicite ? La peur le tiraille et le fait douter de lui même. Il se demande s'il a bien agit au manoir, s'il a était trop loin ou justement, pas assez. Aurait-il du tout lui pardonner tout de suite ? Ou alors lui dire de revenir ? Ou bien, qu'il oubliait tout ? Trop de questions sans réponses. Son cerveau croule sous les interrogations.

Là, allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, il se passe et repasse la scène en boucle. Il cherche la raison du départ de Derek et à la manière de le faire revenir. Il aurait compris que l'ancien alpha reste cloitré dans son loft, mais de là à quitter la ville…

Les vibrations de son portable le coupe dans ses réflexions. Comme à chaque fois depuis presque un mois, ses espoirs refont surfaces à l'entente des bruits émis par l'engin technologique. Il espère, il veut que ce message provienne du brun. Mais comme toutes les fois précédentes, ses espoirs retombent, lui laissant un poids à l'estomac.

_**De Scott à 14h23: On arrive**_

Stiles soupire. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de sortir mais en même temps, il ne veut pas décevoir son meilleur ami. Alors, malgré sa réticence, il prend sur lui et se prépare. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il descend les attendre sur le porche.

Oui, LES attendre. Car ça fait deux semaines que son Scotty batifole avec un certain blond. Blond, bêta de son état, possédant des yeux de chiots et répondant au doux nom d'Isaac. Deux semaines qu'ils ne se lâchent plus. Toujours collés ensemble, à croire qu'ils ont été plongés dans de la super glue. Impossible de les séparer. Ces deux là s'attirent comme des aimants. Stiles est heureux pour eux. Mais d'un autre coté, les voir si épanouis lui rappelle douloureusement ce qu'il vivait avec Derek.

Des éclats de rires préviennent le jeune homme de la présence de ses amis. Il se lève et les salue. Le jeune couple propose d'aller flâner en ville. L'hyperactif accepte sans broncher. Peu importe ce qu'ils font, son esprit est trop occupé par Derek.

Il a l'impression que cette sortie s'éternise. Il ne fait pas attention au monde qui l'entoure, ni à la conversation qu'on entamés les deux tourtereaux. Tout ce qu'il remarque c'est leurs mains liées, leurs airs niais et les regards qu'ils s'échangent. Toute cette guimauve le rend nostalgique.

**-Flash Back-**

Stiles et Derek déambulaient dans le centre de Beacon Hills, sans réel but. Ils profitaient juste du soleil et de la présence de l'autre. Ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre quand le brun remarqua la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son humain.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet du regard de son compagnon.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit le plus jeune en souriant.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif manqua un battement, mais même sans cela, le ténébreux sut au semblant de sourire de Stiles, que ce dernier lui mentait. Il se forçait et le loup détestait ça. L'ancien alpha remarqua alors que l'humain fixait un point face à lui depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Derek suivit le regard du jeune homme, intrigué par ce qui pouvait tant accaparer son attention.

Pas très loin d'eux, se trouvait un couple, se baladant. Jusque là, rien d'anormal ou de triste en soi. Rien ne les différenciait de ce couple, sauf peut-être leurs mains liées. Jamais le loup n'avait tenu la main de Stiles en public. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas ou qu'il avait honte. Non, rien de cela. C'est juste qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Le regard du plus jeune était insistant. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les mains du couple. Le lycanthrope fixa quelques instants son amant et fit se qu'il lui semblait le mieux pour le bonheur de ce dernier. Sans prévenir, il prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ce dernier fût plus que surprit de ce geste et tourna la tête vers le brun.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-De quoi ? Lui répondit le brun feignant l'innocence.

-Ca ! Insista l'humain en désignant leurs mains.

-Je ne vois de quoi tu parles. Dit-il en regardant devant lui.

Stiles vit le sourire en coin de son homme et sut, par ce biais, qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-Stiles ? Appelle Isaac, le sortant de ses pensées.

L'hyperactif relève la tête et remarque alors que seul le blond est près de lui. Trop accaparé par ses réflexions, il n'a pas vu Scott partir.

-Où est Scott ?

-Parti chercher sa mère à son boulot. Ca va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

-Oui, tout va bien.

-Sûr ? Insiste le blond.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu es vraiment ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Tu es tout le temps dans tes pensées. C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... Ouais, je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il est parti. Et… Et toi ? Tu en as ? Demande-t-il, hésitant.

Le jeune loup baisse la tête presque honteusement. Stiles se doute bien que Derek l'appelle. Jamais il ne laisserait le louveteau sans nouvelles. Il s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop.

-Tu peux me le dire Isaac.

-Il m'a appelé hier. Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Hum... Tu sais où il est ?

-En Amérique du Sud. Dit-il, incertain.

-Il revient quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. A chaque fois que je lui demande, il me répond que ça ne dépend pas de lui.

-Je vois. Dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je vais rentrer, mon père ne va pas tarder.

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluent et Stiles prend le chemin du retour. La phrase d'Isaac tourne en boucle dans sa tête. "Ca ne dépend pas de lui". Mais qu'est-ce ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Bien sûr que ça dépend de lui. S'il veut revenir, il revient. Jamais le loup ne se laisserait dicter sa conduite. Personne ne peut décider à sa place. Personne, sauf lui quelque fois mais jamais ...

**-Flash Back-**

-Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? Demanda le ténébreux

-J'ai besoin de temps Derek, juste de temps.

-Alors j'attendrai.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Mais oui, évidemment. Tout dépend de lui. L'ancien alpha ne fait que respecter sa demande. Et maintenant, il ne reviendra que si Stiles est prêt.

Et ce dernier est plus que prêt. Le brun lui manque. Il voudrait pouvoir parler avec lui, savoir s'ils peuvent de nouveau former un couple. Alors le jeune homme prend son portable et tape frénétiquement sur les touches espérant avoir une réponse.

**oooOOOooo**

Vingt-quatre jours.

Voilà vingt-quatre jours que Derek patiente. Il attend un appel ou même un message de Stiles. Plus les jours passent, plus ses espoirs s'envolent et avec eux, ses chances de revenir près de l'humain.

Après sa discussion avec l'hyperactif, le brun avait pris la route, sans réelle destination. Il avait roulé et s'était retrouvé devant l'aéroport. Et sans prendre conscience de ses gestes, il s'était retrouvé dans la salle d'embarquement, un billet en main. A ce moment là, il voulait juste s'éloigner de Beacon Hills et de l'homme qui tenait son cœur.

Alors le voici, presque un mois plus tard, au Brésil à essayer de profiter un minimum de ce voyage. Tous les jours, il résiste à l'envie de prendre contact avec le plus jeune. Heureusement qu'il y a Isaac. Par son intermédiaire, il a des nouvelles de l'humain. Il sait s'il va bien et les changements qui peuvent survenir dans sa vie. A chaque appel, le blond lui fait un monologue de dix minutes sur l'hyperactif et seulement après le loup se sent rassuré.

En ce moment, il se trouve au pied du "O Cristo Redentor" admirant la vue de la ville s'étendant devant lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager ça avec Stiles. Son portable vibre dans sa poche. Vu l'heure, l'ancien alpha se doute de l'expéditeur du message. Et pourtant, quelle surprise en regardant le nom affiché sur l'écran.

_**De Stiles à 18h52: Reviens**__**!**_

Le cœur du loup s'emballe. Ce message, il l'a attendu presque un mois. Et maintenant qu'il l'a reçu, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il le relit par sécurité. Son humain veut qu'il revienne. Il veut de lui. Finalement, cette petite escapade va être écourtée.

**oooOOOooo**

Stiles attend, impatient. Son message d'hier est resté sans réponse. Il stresse, ses nerfs sont à vifs. Il espère vraiment que le brun reviendra à Beacon Hills. Son absence lui pèse encore plus maintenant qu'il connaît les vrais sentiments du brun.

Trois coups à la porte de sa chambre le font se relever de son lit. Sans doute son père pour le prévenir qu'il part travailler. Encore une soirée en solitaire. L'hyperactif ouvre la porte et stoppe son geste, surpris face à la personne qui lui fait face.

Tous ses sentiments refont surfaces de manière exacerbée. A ce moment, tout s'emballe. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ses actes, le jeune homme tire l'opportun dans sa chambre et se jette dans ses bras. Cette odeur musquée mélangée à celle du cuir lui a manquée. Ainsi que ces bras puissants, l'entourant dans une chaleur réconfortante.

-Tu es revenu. Dit-il en serrant Derek plus fort.

Le loup se sent revivre. D'accord, il s'attendait à un bon accueil, mais celui là est au dessus de ses espérances. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme se jette dans ses bras.

-Ne pars plus ! Reprend l'humain en se blottissant contre le torse du plus vieux. Je sais que je t'ai dis avoir besoin de temps, mais j'en ai eu assez. Même trop. Tu m'as manqué. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Le brun laisse échapper un petit rire qui fait s'éloigner et se renfrogner l'hyperactif.

-Ca te fait rire ? Demande-t-il, offensé.

-Non. C'est juste que... Comment dire. Je me voyais déjà te supplier à genoux de me reprendre et...

-C'est moi qui te supplie de me reprendre. Le coupe Stiles.

-Comme si c'était nécessaire. Murmure le loup.

Le jeune homme se recule légèrement et plonge ses iris chocolat dans celles de son vis-à-vis. N'y tenant plus, et à la surprise de l'ancien alpha, il se jette sur ses lèvres. Et ce baiser, d'abord timide devient vite passionné, leurs sentiments et le manque de l'autre prenant le dessus. Ils font passer toutes leurs émotions dans cet échange.

-Ne pars plus. Répète le plus jeune lâchant la bouche de l'autre.

-Promis.

Stiles se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Derek, logeant sa tête dans son cou. Il profite de ce moment, respirant l'odeur du lycanthrope et s'enivrant de cette fragrance si particulière.

-Reste ! Reste avec moi ce soir.

Le loup inspire. L'odeur de l'humain, son souffle dans son cou, le goût de ses lèvres. Tout est là pour le tenter. Et c'est connu, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder. Alors, ce soir, le beau ténébreux ne rentrera pas chez lui.

_"Stay with me, baby stay with me  
Tonight, don't leave me alone_

_[...]_

_well I'm not sure what this going to be  
But with my eyes clentched all I see  
Is the sky line through the window  
The moon above you and the streets below  
Hold my breath as you're moving in  
Taste your lips and feel your skin  
When the time comes  
Baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_

_[...]_

_Don't run just kiss me slowly"_

* * *

**Voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Les paroles sont tirées des chansons _"She night"_ d'Indochine et de _"Kiss me slowly"_ de Parachute**

**Pour les réclamations et autres c'est en dessous. **


End file.
